L'augure
by avion en papier
Summary: Voldemort l'attendait dans la forêt. Il devait mourir, il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifié. Il était humain après tout. Là où Harry croyait que c'était la fin, commença une histoire où il était dans un temps qui n'était pas le sien, des personnes qui n'étaient pas sa famille et des pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas. TimeTravel, LVxHP, RBxHP (slash, boy's love)
1. Prologue : Destinée

**L'augure : prologue**

**Destinée**

Le grand sourire de Sirius, celui triste de Remus. Les beaux yeux verts de ma mère, ceux plus foncé de mon père.

Jamais, pour le temps qu'il me restait à vivre, je n'allais oublier cette image.  
Je serra la pierre de résurrection dans ma poignée aussi fortement que je ne le pouvais. J'allais droit vers ma mort, et je le savais bien. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Respirant l'odeur de la forêt autour de moi, j'essaye de cacher mes tremblements. Hermione n'est pas là pour me donner du courage comme elle avait fait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Ron n'en plus n'est pas là. Quand il est dans les parages, j'ai tendances à agir imprudemment. Peut-être ai-je besoin de lui maintenant ? Peut-être que si Ginny me tenait la main ? Que Luna me guidait ?

Je ne veux pas mourir …

Comme pour me faire rappeler à l'ordre, j'aperçois deux mangemorts. Yaxley et Dolohov.

Il temps de faire face à Voldemort.  
Ajustant ma cape d'invisibilité et lançant un sort de silence autour de moi, je leur emboîtai le pas. Contrairement à plus tôt, j'étais plus calme. Résigné serait le mot. J'allais mourir …. Et j'allais aussi peut-être tuer. A peine quelques minutes de marches, et j'aperçois déjà une lumière.  
Nous y étions, là où les mangemorts sont. Là où **il** est.

\- Aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit Dolohov pénétrant dans la clairière qui leurs servaient de lieu de rencontre.

Voldemort se tenait tout au centre et en hauteur comparé aux autres. Son visage paraissait encore plus blanc à la lumière de la lune contrastant avec ses vêtements noir corbeau. Non loin de lui se trouvait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, les traits fatigués, le visage accablé. Loin était le temps où les deux abordaient un air de fierté. Je reconnu d'autres visages parmis le cercle de Voldemort mais mes yeux furent attirés par le mouvement de main de Voldemort.  
Ses yeux rouges semblaient brûler à la lumière de feu se posèrent lentement là où je me trouvais et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Sait-il que je suis là ? Lentement, il leva la baguette de Sureau tandis que Nagini, se tortillait autour de lui, comme formant un halo.

\- Je pensais qu'il viendrait …. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre.

Sa voix était claire et résonnait dans la clairière sans avoir à parler plus fort.

Les yeux de Voldemort se levèrent pour fixer Poudlard, tandis que sa main caressait gentiment le haut de la tête de Nagini qui laissait échapper des sifflements de joie.

\- Maître ….,fit Bellatrix

Personne d'autre n'avait osé commenter à part Bellatrix. Cette femme ne semble pas connaître la peur, ou est-ce que son admiration pour son maître l'aveugle ?Tous les autres semblaient effrayés. Aussi effrayé que lui.

Il était temps de mourir.

Les mains moites, je retirai la capuche de ma cape d'invisibilité, pourtant, personne ne semblait me remarquer. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Voldemort.

\- Il semblerait que je me sois … trompé, dit mon ennemi

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

J'avais parlé d'une voix aussi forte que possible. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air effrayé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je le suis. Je relâche la tension que ma main avait sur la pierre de résurrection pour la faire glisser doucement, mais je ne résignai pas à la lâcher au final. L'image de mes parents, Sirius et Remus me donnait du courage.

La cape sur les épaules, la pierre dans la main, je m'avançai calmement vers là où se tenait Voldemort.

-HARRY ! NON !

Hagrid. Il se débattait désespérément essayant de se libérer.

-NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST CE QUE TU ….

-SILENCE ! Hurla Rowle en faisant d'un Hagrid d'un mouvement de baguette.

Je fermai les yeux et me focalise sur Voldemort. J'avais oublié que Hagrid serait là. Sa présence me fît hésiter. Avais-je bien fait de venir ? Peut-être est que j'aurais dû le libérer avant de venir ?

Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour réfléchir. La prochaine fois je me jetterais sur Voldemort sans poser de question, ça serait plus simple.

-Harry potter, fît-il très doucement.

Mon nom semblait rouler sur sa langue, c'était terrifiant.

-Le survivant.

Les mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Hagrid se débattait toujours, Bellatrix haletait d'excitation, et moi je marchais encore vers lui. Pas à pas, sans vaciller. Je pouvais sentir ma famille m'accompagner. La main de ma mère vint effleurer la mienne par plusieurs fois. Je pouvais aussi entendre mon père et Sirius se moquer de quelques mangemorts, ou s'étonner d'en voir certains. Remus quant à lui fixait Fenrir Greyback d'un visage neutre.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas de ma Némésis, je le défiai du regard.

-Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-je hautainement

Sereinement, je trottinai jusqu'à Voldemort. Nagini me siffla dessus tandis que quelques mangemorts du cercle se tendirent. Leurs maitre se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, me regardant curieusement.

Soutenant ses yeux rouges, je lui attrapai lui leva le bras, faisant pointer sa baguette vers moi.

\- C'est ici qu'il faut viser, Voldemort, souriais-je en attrapant le bout de la baguette de sureau et l'enfonçant dans ma poitrine.

Je voulais que tout se passe vite. Je voulais en finir. Avant que ma peur ne prenne le dessus. Avant que les pleurs de ma mère ne brisent le cœur. Avant que les lamentations de mon père ne me fassent changer d'avis. Avant que les sanglots de Remus ne résonnent plus forts. Avant que Sirius ne me décourage.

Je pouvais voir de la curiosité dans les yeux de Voldemort, mais, le sourire qu'il affichait trahissait sa satisfaction. Bientôt je vis sa bouche remuer, mielleusement, fixant mon destin.

\- Avada Kadavra

Levant les yeux vers le ciel pour l'admirer une dernière fois, je hoquetai en voyant une ombre penchée sur moi. Un squelette humain dont le corps et le crâne était caché par une cape noire semblait observer l'attraction avec intérêt. La faucheuse dans sa main me donna un indice sur son identité.

La mort était venue me cueillir.

"_**Je suis découvert semblerait-t-il**_"

Sa voix me donna la chair de poule, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de l'abysse de ses yeux qui semblait me sonder.

"_**Pour avoir rassembler les trois reliques, maître de la mort tu es. Et pour les avoir à tes côtés, un cadeau, la mort offrira à son maître ! Le maître n'a pas besoin d'en parler, car mort sait ce qu'il en est.**_"

A ce moment, il y eut un éclair de lumière verte, et tout disparut.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Renouveau

**L'augure : chapitre 1**

**Renouveau**

Quand je revins à moi-même, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Me sentant vaciller, j'essaya de me rattraper à quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, je me sentis poussé.

M'écrasant par terre sans aucune grâce, j'essaya de calmer mon cœur et de trier mes pensées. Que s'était-il passé ? N'étais-je pas censé mourir ? Où suis-je actuellement ?

\- Un …. Humain ?

\- Il est sorti du voile !

\- Il bouge !

\- Il est vivant ….

Les murmures qui me parvenaient ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais il ne me fallait qu'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître où je suis.

Le département des mystères, dans la salle de la mort.

Plusieurs baguettes me pointaient mais aucun sortilège ne m'avait encore était lancée. Leurs robes donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait être des langues-de-plombs, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas des partisans de Voldemort.  
Me remémorant les derniers souvenirs que j'avais, je me tâte à la recherche de ma baguette …. Baguette que je ne trouve pas d'ailleurs. Ni elle, ni ma cape d'invisibilité ni la pierre de résurrection. Ils avaient disparu, et j'étais à la merci de mes adversaires.

\- Bienvenue, puis-je savoir à qui nous avons à faire ?

Ceux qui m'entouraient avait fait place à un homme dont la capuche avait été rabaissée. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, de grands yeux ronds de la même couleur et un visage carré. Il ressemblait à un joueur de Quidditch.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Demandais-je, ignorant sa question

\- Hmm j'aurais aimé que ce soit vous qui m'en parliez, après tout, nous ne savons rien du voile qui vous a amené ici. Mais …. Êtes-vous humain ?

\- La dernière fois que me suis regardé je l'étais toujours, répondis-je

L'homme me regarda pensivement.

\- Vous êtes donc humain, murmura-t-il. Que peut bien signifier tout cela...

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, plusieurs personnes ne me menaçaient plus de leurs baguettes, mais semblait plutôt curieux de notre conversation.

\- Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous avions remarqué des "turbulences" dans le voile, et personne ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans la salle sans être absorbé, expliqua-t-il. Ces turbulences pouvaient être sous forme d'attaque magique à l'état pur, pouvant complètement dérégler le métabolisme magique d'un sorcier, lui voler sa magie, ou tout bonnement le faire exploser d'une overdose de magie.

Complètement abasourdi, je me relève en titubant, puis sans m'en rendre compte, je comptai les personnes présentes. Il y avait 6 personnes en plus de l'homme aux cheveux noir dont deux qui pointait encore leurs baguettes vers ma direction.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Demandais-je encore une fois.

\- Tôt ce matin, nous avons entendu un hurlement, comme une âme qu'on arrachait. Pas juste le le département, mais tout le monde sorcier l'a entendu. Et il provenait d'ici. En tant que Langue-de-plombe c'est notre métier d'enquêter sur ce qui se passe ici, au sein même de cette salle.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le voile pensivement.

\- En y pénétrant à nos risques et périls, la salle était sens dessus dessous. Je sais que certains d'entre nous vous menace avec leurs baguettes mais c'est juste un réflexe car nous avons des suppresseurs de magie sur nous, autrement, nous n'aurions pas pus pénétrer ici.

\- Chef ! S'écria l'une des personnes qui tenait encore sa baguette

\- Il le découvrira tôt ou tard s'il décide de nous attaquer, Bruno

\- Je ne vous attaquerai pas si vous ne le faites pas

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi barbares que les aurores.

\- Nous avons un accord alors

\- Vous savez donc ce qu'est un aurore, vous êtes un sorcier ?

L'œil de l'homme me regardait se posa sur moi et semblait m'observer de façon malsaine.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, je suis humain.

Je répondais à sa question sans vraiment le faire. En même temps, je ne sais pas si cette personne est un partisan de Voldemort ou non …  
L'homme me scruta pensivement alors que j'entendis une personne plus loin claquer sa langue.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis juste méfiant. Après tout, le voile vous a littéralement expulsé.

\- Il m'a quoi ?! M'écriais-je

\- Expulsé j'ai dit, souri l'homme

Il me nargua d'un sourire narquois, semblant se moquer de moi.

Nous sommes stationnés dans cette salle depuis l'aube de ce matin, quand la couleur du voile est devenue verte. Aussi verte que vos yeux d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il. Quelques minutes après, vous avez traversé le voile et tout s'est calmé d'un seul coup. Le voile a repris sa couleur initiale, et nous ne détectons plus d'anomalie magique, comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé.

Lentement, sa main se posa sur mes cheveux puis la descendis sur mon visage. Cherchait-il ma cicatrice ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui saisit la main et le tira vers moi pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Accio baguette, murmurai-je

Glissant de sa poche, sa baguette atterrit dans ma main droite. Calant son épaule avec ma main gauche pour l'arrêter dans sa chute et en même temps avoir une emprise sur lui.

\- Expelliarmus !

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'essayer d'attraper les baguettes qui volait dans ma direction, celle que je tenais me suffisait pour le moment. Souriant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, je pointe sa baguette sous son menton, le menaçant.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, voyez-vous. Maintenant, et s'il l'on discutait un peu ? Je doute que vous refusiez, je n'ai, après tout, pas de suppresseur de magie sur moi, finis-je en regardant les autres qui me fixait les bras ballants.

J'étais peut-être préparé à mourir, mais pas d'une autre main que celle de Voldemort.

* * *

\- J'espère que tu m'apportes des nouvelles, mon cher Rookwood.

\- En effet, maître.

Augustus Rookwood était un sang-pur qui travaillait dans le département des mystères et qui avait rejoint les mangemorts il y a de ça cinq ans. Voldemort se réjouissait de l'avoir avec lui car c'était le seul Langue-de-plombe dans ses rangs. Il pouvait ainsi garder un oeil sur tous les recherches qui étaient tenu secret du reste du monde magique.

\- Alors ? J'attends ton rapport, dit le seigneur des ténèbres

\- Comme vous le savez certainement, le voile présent dans le département des mystères avait commencé à agir de manière suspecte il y a environ six mois, expliqua Rookwood. Aspirant la magie de certains qui osaient entrer dans la salle, déréglant le flux d'autres, il était impossible d'y pénétrer sans avoir un suppresseur sur soi, de ce fait, difficile de faire des recherches sur ce qui aurait pu être la cause. Cette situation a continué … jusqu'à hier.

Voldemort se pencha sur son trône, observant son mangemort faire son rapport avec interret. Ils étaient seuls dans la grande salle du manoir des Malefoys qu'Abraxas avait permis avec joie d'en faire leur quartier général pendant que Voldemort arrangeait le manoir des Gaunts.

\- Hier, vers 23h du soir, quelqu'un est sorti du voile. Un humain, semblerait-il

\- Sorti du voile ?

\- Oui, maître. Mais ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs que j'ai entendus, dit le langue-de-plomb. C'était l'équipe de Moroz qui était en charge de la surveillance et par extension maintenant la personne.

\- Est ce qu'il y a des informations sur elle ?

\- La seule information dont nous disposons c'est que c'est un sorcier Aujourd'hui, ils comptent l'emmener chez les aurores et devant le représentant du département des accidents et catastrophe magique pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Son nom ? Demanda Voldemort

\- Inconnu, répondit Rookwood. Mais les autres se réfèrent à lui comme étant l'envoyé de la mort …

Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire sinistre.

\- L'envoyé de la mort, répéta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Intéressant ...

* * *

\- Intéressant …. Vous dites donc que votre nom est Harry Potter ? Pourtant, nous n'avons aucun document stipulant votre naissance.

\- Je m'attendais à que vous n'ayez aucun, je ne suis pas né ici, c'est le voile qui m'a ramené. Vous m'avez demandé mon nom, j'ai répondu.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'entrer dans les bureaux des aurores, mais pas de cette manière.  
Après mon arrivée fracassante et ma prise d'otage hier, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. J'étais en 1977, Voldemort était en vie, faisait régner la terreur et … mes parents étaient encore en vie. Je ne savais pas si j'avais été transporté dans le passé ou si j'avais atterri dans un univers parallèle et si, un jour, je serais capable de revenir là d'où je viens.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me trouve aujourd'hui, devant le représentant des aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef de l'équipe de langue-de-plombe qui m'avait "péché" hier, Broderick Moroz, et le représentant du département des accidents et catastrophe magique,Cornelius Fudge.  
Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou me lamenter de voir des visages familiers. Ou plutôt leurs versions plus jeunes.

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec les mots ! S'écria Fudge. Vous savez très bien ce que nous voulons dire.

\- Pas du tout, soyez plus clair, dis-je ennuyé.

La nuit dernière, après avoir relâché mon otage, ils se sont tous précipités hors de la salle de l'arc, m'enfermant dedans. J'avais donc dormi dans les gradins et le lendemain, les langues-de-plombs étaient revenu accompagné des aurores puis m'ont traîné ici pour faire face à leurs représentants pour un interrogatoire.  
Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas la permission d'utiliser du Veritaserum sur moi, j'avais donc opté pour des demi-vérités. Mon nom était Harry Potter et non Harry James Potter. J'avais 17 ans, et donc légalement responsable de moi-même, mes parents : inconnu, la raison de ma venue et d'où je viens : inconnu.

\- Il est impossible que le voile vous a amené ici ! S'indigna Fudge

\- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas pu transplaner là-bas, objecta Moroz. De plus, je l'ai vu sortir du voile, tout comme mon équipe d'ailleurs.

\- On ne peut pas être sûr de vos paroles, nous ne savons même pas ce que vous, langue-de-plombs, faites. Vos paroles n'ont donc aucun poids.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit d'en juger, Cornelius, dit Rufus. Broderick n'est ni un criminel, ni un patient de St Mangouste, il a donc parfaitement le droit d'être un témoin et en tant que telle, sa parole a un poids, peu importe la profession qu'il exerce.

Fudge grommela des paroles dans sa barbe face au sourire éclatant de Broderick Moroz.

\- Revenant à notre sujet, continua Rufus en se tournant vers moi. Nous devons trouver une solution à votre sujet mais pour être honnête ne savons pas quoi faire de vous.

\- Je comprends, répondis-je. Je suis sorti de nul part.

\- ça je ne vous le fais pas dire, commenta Moroz en détournant le regard quand je le foudroya avec le mien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, au moins ça de sûr, ajouta Fudge.

Un silence s'installa dans lequel les trois hommes m'examinèrent.

\- Nous pourrons le prendre chez nous, proposa Moroz.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Fudge.

\- Je serais prêt à l'accepter dans mon équipe en tant que langue-de-plombs. Il est sorti de l'arc, ce sera peut-être une bonne occasion d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- L'intégrer au ministère ? un inconnu ? Fît Rufus en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne portais pas la marque des mangemorts, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je suis innocent pour autant.

\- Nous pouvons lui faire passer des tests. De sang tout d'abord puisqu'il affirme être un Potter, au Veritaserum pour s'assurer de ses dires, peut-être même ses B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce genre de décision de nous-même, opposa Fudge.

\- J'en parlerais au Ministre et au Magenmagot, répondit Moroz. J'avoue que je suis très intrigué par lui, et que j'aimerais le garder le plus proche possible pour essayer de savoir un petit peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de la mort.

\- Ta curiosité de tuera un jour, Broderick, souffla Rufus.

Broderick lui répondit par un rire.

\- Je ne suis pas langue-de-plomb pour rien.

\- Pourquoi je me retrouve mêlé à ça moi, se plaignit Fudge. J'en ai déjà assez sur les bras avec les attaques des mangemorts.

\- Peut-être que notre cher Harry ici présent est un signe de bon augure qui te soulagera de tes responsabilités, rigola le langue-de-plomb

Et il ne savait pas si bien dire ….


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'envoyé

**L'augure : Chapitre 2**

**L'envoyé**

\- Voici la situation dans son intégralité.

Broderick Moroz posa la feuille de note à partir de laquelle il relatait les récents événements et observa la réaction du Magenmagot.  
C'était la première fois que le conseil se réunissait en entier mais la situation était alarmante et personne ne savait comment traiter la situation.

\- En ce qui concerne mon avis, en tant que langue-de-plomb et chef de l'équipe qui était présente lors des événements, je propose de le prendre sous mon aile, au sein même de notre département, continua Broderick. Bien que cette apparition soit un événement national, c'est notre département qui prend en charge tout ce qui est en relation directe ou indirecte à ce genre d'événement et celle-ci n'est pas une exception.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas intégrer une personne inconnue et dont on ne connaît pas les intentions au sein même du département le plus secret du ministère, dit Harold Minchum, l'actuel ministre. Nous en avons assez à faire avec Voldemort dont l'ascension ne s'arrête pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je propose un test de sang, pour s'assurer de sa descendance et savoir si oui ou non il est bien un Potter comme il le réclame, suivis d'un passage au Véritaserum pour connaître ses intentions et enfin un test d'aptitude pour savoir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et de ses connaissances, contra Moroz.

\- Il y a des personnes qui ont une résistance au Véritaserum et il pourrait tout aussi bien être capable de cacher ses véritables pouvoirs, s'exclama Barty Croupton Senior.

Moroz fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand des personnes s'interposent entre lui et son but et la situation s'annonçait mal pour lui.

\- Que proposez-vous donc ?

\- Azkaban

La bombe était lâchée.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla Broderick. Azkaban ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous proposez ? Nous avons enfin une chance d'étudier l'arcade de la salle de la mort et vous vous proposez qu'on l'enferme à Azkaban ?! Voulez-vous ruiner cette chance ?

Barty et Broderick se défièrent du regard.

\- Calmez-vous chers amis.

Le président-sorcier avait enfin pris parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps mais également directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On disait que rien que le timbre de sa voix pouvait calmer des dragons en colère et ça ne manqua pas de faire effet dans la salle de réunion du Magenmagot. Tous s'étaient tus et attendais la suite de ses paroles, même les sorciers qui depuis le début de la réunion ne faisait que murmurer entre eux.

\- Je ne peux me prononcer au sujet du jeune homme sans le voir directement, mais avant ça … Qu'en pensez-vous Fleamont ? Dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le dit Fleamont qui se trouvait à deux sièges de lui. Vous êtes le chef de la famille Potter, n'êtes-vous pas curieux la véracité de ses propos ?

Fleamont Potter observa le directeur pensivement avant de se tourner vers Broderick.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il a bien dit que son nom était Potter ? Demanda-t-il

\- Sûr et certain.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Il a les cheveux noirs et emmêlés même avec une coupe courte, ses yeux sont du même vert que le sortilège de la mort, il porte des lunettes rondes et il est assez petit de taille. Pas plus de 1m65.

\- Je vois …

Fleamont sembla encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées.

\- L'idée d'avoir d'autres membres de la famille encore vivant me semble plaisante alors je suis tenté de le voir directement, mais comme soulevé auparavant, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Être un Potter ne l'exempte pas de toute suspicion, mais une personne reste innocente tant que l'on n'a pas de preuve concrète contre elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, admit-il

\- Que pensent les autres familles sur ce sujet ? Demanda Dumbledore

Resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, Abraxas Malfoy pris la parole alors que les autres chefs de famille hésitaient sur quoi répondre.

\- Je pense qu'il est naturel de le suspecter, mais comme Fleamont a soulevé, nous ne pouvons pas donner de jugement sans voir la personne.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, enrichit Gideon Prewett. Un jugement personnel devra être livré.

\- Je propose de conduire un procès magique pour déterminer si la personne envoyée par le voile est un danger pour nous, ou non, déclara Frank Londubat.

\- Très bien ! approuva Dumbledore. Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec le procès proposé par le chef de famille Londubat lève la main.

Sans aucune surprise, tous les chefs levèrent la main. Ils étaient tous curieux de voir la personne que la mort, semblerait-il, avait envoyer. S'il s'avérait être un imposteur il aura une cellule réservée à Azkaban, dans le cas contraire, il pourrait toujours s'avérer utile.

La main de Dumbledore et de Moroz vint s'ajouter à ceux levé laissant le chef du département de la justice, Barty Croupton Senior, et le ministre de la magie Harold Minchum, comme étant les seuls qui n'étaient pas d'accord pour le procès.

\- Un procès jugeant à déterminer la dangerosité et les intentions de Harry Potter aura lieu dans les prochains jours, déclara le manitou suprême. Une lettre sera envoyée à chacun d'entre vous une fois que la date sera déterminée. Harry Potter n'aura droit à aucun assistant, il sera seul face à nous pour répondre aux accusations et méfiances dont il sera l'objet. Broderick Moroz sera appelé parmi les témoins, de ce fait, il ne prendra pas part à la délibération finale du Magenmagot. Des objections ?

Personne ne répondit signalant leurs accords.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, la réunion est donc levée !

* * *

\- C'était la bonne décision à prendre, je suis fière de toi Abraxas

\- Merci, maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Une fois que tu recevras la lettre pour le procès reporte le directement à moi sans attendre

\- Bien sûr

Voldemort souri. Quel que soit le résultat du procès, il n'aura rien à perdre en ralliant le garçon à sa cause. S'il s'avère être vraiment un Potter, il pourra entreprendre un pas vers cette famille qui campe sur ses décisions à rester neutre, dans le cas contraire, si le garçon se retrouve à Azkaban, il pourra lancer un raid le délivrant lui et ses mangemorts. Même s'il ne porterait pas le nom des Potter, il pourra s'assurer de la véracité de l'information comme quoi il serait apparu du voile. Rookwood sera ravi de cette opportunité.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, une autre réunion se tenait.

\- Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir fait la bonne chose, Dumbledore ? Il est peut-être du coté de Voldemort

\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr, Alastor. C'est à déterminer cette information que va servir le procès

\- Nous aurions dû en discuter entre nous avant, et non laisser l'opportunité à la famille Potter de le faire, s'exclama Caradoc Dearborn. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr qu'ils soient vraiment neutres à la situation actuelle du monde magique.

\- Et même s'il l'était, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut leurs faire confiance. Ils ferment l'œil sur les attaques de Voldemort et ne pensent qu'à leurs propres sécurités en refusant de prendre partis. C'est une famille de sang-purs qui ne voient que ses propres intérêts. Finalement, ils ne sont pas si différents des Malfoys.

La remarque d'Edgar Bones n'était pas si fausse que ça. Si les Malfoys étaient du côté de Voldemort et l'aider directement, la passivité des Potters et leurs refus de prendre part à cette guerre est une aide indirecte au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Je trouve ça hypocrite de ta part, Edgar, dit Fabian Prewett, le petit frère de Gideon. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce aux familles sang-purs que ce groupe a pu voir le jour. L'ordre du phoenix n'aurait jamais pu exister si ce n'était pour nous. De plus, Fleamont et sa femme sont assez âgé et ne peuvent participer aux batailles. Non seulement ça, mais ils ont aussi un fils qui étudie à Poudlard. Ils ont une famille à protéger.

\- Crois-tu que je n'en ai aucune moi peut-être ? Grogna Bones

\- Fabian a raison, intervenu Frank Londubat. Que l'on gagne cette bataille ou qu'on la perde, ça ne changera aux Potter, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Si Voldemort gagne, ta famille ne survivra pas. Nous n'avons pas de nombreux sang-pur au sein de l'ordre, mais nous savons que même si nous perdons, nos familles ne seront pas décimées car nous restons des sang-purs. C'est la différence entre nous et vous. Notre famille ne portera pas la responsabilité de nos choix, mais le futur de la vôtre dépendra de nos résultats.

La tension remplit l'air et certains avait même du mal à respirer.

\- Hop Hop ! se mêla Dedalus Diggle en tapant la table de ses poings. Si nous sommes tous du même côté c'est que nous soutenons les mêmes idéaux peu importe notre sang, notre famille ou nos avis.

Dumbledore remercia du regard Diggle pour son intervention qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

\- Ce n'est point le temps de nous battre entre nous, dit Albus. Comme Dedalus l'a affirmé, nous sommes tous ici présent du même côté, et nous avons créé ce groupe pour suivre nos choix. Si nous commençons à imposer nos choix et nos opinions sur les autres, nous ne serons pas si différents de comment Voldemort procède. Acceptons nos différences et fortifions nos ressemblances.

La main d'Edgard vint trouver son portefeuille qu'il caressa de son pouce. Une photo de sa femme et de ses enfants y été. Oui, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif pour le moment, le reste viendra plus tard.

* * *

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais plus combien de jours étaient passés. Depuis ma venue, je n'avais quitté la salle de la mort qu'une seule fois pour aller voir Fudge et Scrimgeour. A part ça, je restais enfermé ici avec quelques aurores et langues-de-plombs qui me surveillait et m'apportait à manger, mais Broderick Moroz m'avait visité pour me parler de la réunion du Magenmagots qui s'était passé et celle à venir. Il en avait aussi profité pour me faire signer une autorisation pour l'utilisation du Véritaserum sur moi.

Enfermé ici, j'avais pris le temps de m'habituer un peu au fait que le nom d'Harry Potter ne voulait rien dire. Je n'étais plus le survivant. Je ne portais plus le sort du monde magique sur moi. Mort avait dit qu'elle connaissait mon souhait et qu'elle allait l'exaucer. Était-ce être normal ? Ne pas avoir à combattre Voldemort ? Que mes parents soient en vie ?

\- Debout, envoyé de la mort, m'interpelle un aurore. L'heure de ton procès est là.

Alastor Maugrey, je le reconnaissais entre mille. La même jambe en bois, le même œil magique mais avec plusieurs cicatrices en moins.

\- Envoyé de la mort ?

\- C'est le surnom qu'un gringalet comme toi se trimbale, répondit-il en me scrutant. Suis-moi.

Le chemin qu'on avait pris ressemblait fortement à celui par où on était passé lors de ma cinquième année. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'un procès signifiait. On allait m'accuser d'un quelconque crime comme infiltrer le ministère ou être à la solde de Voldemort. Broderick m'avait dit qu'il était susceptible quant à mon identité et que même en ingurgitant le Véritaserum il y avait des chances qu'ils ne me croient pas. Ça et le fait que je n'avais pas le droit à un assistant comme Dumbledore l'avait été lors mon précédent procès, j'allais être seul face à la justice des années 70. Justice qui a emprisonné Sirius sans chercher à l'entendre.

Bientôt, Maugrey s'arrêta devant un couloir vers laquelle il me poussa.

-Bonne chance p'tit, murmura-t-il

Je le regarde s'éclipser avec étonnement. Il était aussi gentil, Maugrey ?

Inspirant un grand je m'avançai dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la salle d'audience. Un sorcier à l'entrée s'assura que je n'avais pas de baguette ou rien qui y ressemblait, et bientôt je m'avance. C'était exactement la même salle que ma cinquième année, avec une chaise au milieu et les membres du Magenmagot assis en cercle autour de moi.

Je pouvais reconnaître quelques visages comme Frank Londubat et Gideon Prewett que j'avais déjà vu dans la photo des membres de l'ordre. D'autres avaient des caractéristiques impossibles à ignorer comme les cheveux blond platine du Malfoy que j'aperçois en premier rang et ceux roux des Weasleys. Puis il y avait lui, le président, Albus Perceval Dumbledore. Je ne savais plus que penser de lui, il m'a quand même protégé pour que je puisse mourir. Il m'a manipulé un nombre incalculable de fois, mêlant Hermione et Ron à ma vie désastreuse et j'en étais même arrivé à penser s'il m'avait vraiment un jour aimé pour moi et non ce que j'étais. Il était certains qu'il adorait le survivant, il l'avait chéri, choyé et encouragé, mais avait-il un jour vu Harry en lui ? Juste Harry ?

A sa mort, j'en avait voulu à Rogue et Draco. Je les avais haïs de tout mon cœur, mais je m'étais fait une raison, je n'avais été qu'une pièce de plus sur son échiquier. J'étais le chevalier qui devait abattre le roi ennemi.

Aujourd'hui, il est contre moi, et je peux que me sentir soulagé. Je ne veux plus être sous sa coupe. Je ne veux plus replonger dans sa manipulation même si c'est pour sauver le monde sorcier car ici, je ne suis pas le survivant, et je vais le prouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Regardez en haut !

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, les détraqueurs qui normalement se tenaient loin de la barrière était rassemblait tout autour. L'air qui englobait la salle était froid et faisait trembler tout le monde y comprit moi.

D'un coup, des murmures lugubre, semblant venir d'outre-tombe s'élevèrent. Les détraqueurs étaient en train de parler, et tous, répétaient le même mot encore et encore.

\- **Maître**

Soudainement, tous les détraqueurs semblait s'incliner alors que la salle d'audience se remplissait d'exclamations ébahi.

* * *

Bonsoir, j'espère que tout le monde va bien.  
Deux chapitres de suite, j'ai travaillé dur hahah

Vous avez surement remarqué que mes chapitres n'étaient pas trop long (et surement bourré d'erreurs) mais j'essaye de ne pas trop tarder pour l'écriture en espérant que vous aimez la fic jusqu'à présent.

Merci de me lire à chaque chapitre, bonne soirée à vous.

xoxo


End file.
